Gundam 0085 Zeon Resurrected
by MetalGearSoul132
Summary: A story of a two young pilots assigned to a new carrier. Not a good review, but the story rules. RR
1. The Federation Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own any ideas of Gundam. That belongs to Sunrise and whoever made it. I just praise them for making a damn good Anime.

Setup: This takes place in 0084. There is a new _Albion_ class cruiser named the _Federation Spirit._ It's designed with extra large holds able to hold over 20 mobile suits.

Main Character(s): Hokari Hoshu, Joe Wilberg, Tray Doser, Captain Rion, Lieutenant Roa Killern

Beware: This was written listening to music from 0083, G Wing, and other Gundam series.

Chapter 1: A New Face

Hokari dodges the shot from the captured Zaku II. His GM Custom has just been assigned to the carrier. He dodges two of the paint rounds that fly for his GM's head and send of two bursts from his gun into the cockpit of the Zaku. "Alright Hokari. You've passed. Now get in here." says Commander Rion over the radio. "Yes sir." replies Hokari. He flies wit hthe captured Zaku to the carrier landing deck and gets out. He sees Captain Rion. "Hi sir." he yells jovially. The veteran of the One Year War comes over to Hokari's machine. "You were prety good out there, kid. You just passed your review. Now you can join the crew officially." Hokari puts his arm behind his head. "Gee. Thanks sir." he replies anxiously. "When are we pulling out?" "Once we pick up the new recruits and MS." replies the grizzled vetern, "Now, go get some lunch." "Yes sir." Hokari heads for the Mess Hall and gets his lunch. "All personnel. Head for the loading deck." A voice buzzes over the intecom. Hokari heads for the loading deck and sees several new recruits getting on board. Most seem like earthnoids just wanting the action of space life. There are a few who seem to be spacenoids. One particular girl stands out among the rest. "Damn. She look fine." He leans over the railing and gets pushed over from behind. He floats down to the deck. "Dammit, Joe. I'll get you." He yells to the laughing young man above him. "I'd like to see you try." yells back Joe. _ "He does have a point. He's only 80 pounds bigger than I am, but he does exercise everyday in the gym." _he floats over to the crowd of recruits and sees the girl he saw earlier. _"I'll have to get her name later."_ He sees the loading docks being piled with stuff. He notices five large containers being hauled in. _"Must be new GMs for the recruits." _He goes back to the upper decks and hears the chime for five minutes till Evening Mess. He heads to the Mess Hall and finds it packed with nembies on the right side and veterans on the left and 'tweenies (pilots who weren't newbies but not veterans) in the middle. He got his tray and sat down next to Joe and Tray, his two best friends form home and on the _Spirit_. "You got me good today in that GM Custom." said Tray in his laid-back way. "You were too slow, man." replied Hokari. Tray reached over the table and stole a packet of soy sauce off Hokari's tray. "Whatever." was Tray's final word in the matter. The boys sat around and ate their food silently except for Joe chewing noisily on his hamburger. Hokari looked down the table and noticed the girl from earlier sitting next to some of the female pilots. _"What the hell? I thought she was a newbie. Must be a transfer if she's hanging out with them." _"Man. that was good." says Joe, letting out a long belch of satisfaction. "Man you're sick." says Tray punching Joe in the arm. Hokari gets up and puts his tray in the wash area and sits back down looking over at the girl. "Oh. Looks like Hok has a crush." laughs Joe. "Shut up." fires back Hokari. "At least it ain't a guy." states Tray. Hokari gets up and walks out heading for his room.

***********************************************************************

Hokari wakes up and rolls out of his bed. _"Time for pilot review already!"_ He gets up and gets showered and dressed. He walks out into the hallway and sees Tray and Joe walking down the hallway. They join up without a word and head for the Mess Hall. After eating breakfast they head for the mobile suit bay where the briefing is being held. Hokari sees his GM Custom to the left and sees Tray's and Joe's GM Cannon IIs off to the right. Commander Rion walks on to the stage setup in the center of the bay. "We are heading off to an area suspected of having Zeon bases. We will have an escort of 12 cruiser with full mobile suit complements. Once within combat range we are to engage the enemy if any in hand to hand combat. I expect everyone here to come back safe and sound. remember squadron commanders, it's your job to keep your squadron safe. That is all. We leave in two hours. And, will Lieutenant Killern and Lieutenant Hoshu come to my office after the briefing. Thank you." The commander leaves the stage and leaves sight. Joe and Tray look at Hokari as he shrugs his shoulders in confusion. "You better go, man." says Tray. Hokari nods his head and leaves.

He stands in front of the Captain's office and sees the girl walking down the hall towards him. She stops in front of him and smiles. _"Damn she looks better up close and that smile."_ He smiles back nervously. The doors open and Capain Rion calls them in. They walk in and sit down. "Do you know why I called you here?" asks the captain. "No sir." both Lieutenants reply. "Well, you'll find out. You probably saw the five mobile suits being loaded up yesterday. Two of them were prototype units with some of the latest technology in them. I want you two to pilot them. They're codenamed Alex and Alexis. I want you to get used to the controls. They are supposed to handle more smoothly than any other unit in existence. Once we are under way you will have plenty of time to learn the controls. Understand?" "Yes sir." they reply in unison. They get up and leave. "Your name's Hokari, right?" asks Lieutenant Killern. "Yeah." replies Hokari. "Well. My name's Roa. See you tommorrow morning to test out the new units." she says before heading back down the hall.

~~~~My Notes: I ain't backin' down because of bad reviews to let you know. This is made by me for my love of Gundam. I just want people to read it and enjoy it or hate it. Your choice. Anyways. Looks like our friend Hokari really likes this girl. Does she realize this or not? Who knows 'cause I ain't tellin'. Ain't I mean. Next chapter already in the process. Just hope school or Candice gets me away from doing this story. 

Peace out.


	2. The Alex and Alexis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gundam. The characters are mine but not the MS except for Gundams Alex and Alexis. (Alex is a different unit from the one on 0080)

Beware: This was written to the music from the shows.

Chapter 2: Alex and Alexis

Hokari rolled out of his bed. He didn't hit the floor for once. He got showered and dressed. He headed down to the mobile suit bays and found Roa with her friends talking. He walks up to them. "Hey. Wanna test them out?" he asks Roa. "You made it here in time. Alright." she replies. They head for the mobile suits and get inside. The bay is cleared and the doors begin to open. _"OK. It's just like the GM. Just push down on the pedal."_ He pushes the pedal and the Alex walks up to the catapult. _"OK." _"Alex launching!" The Alex flies off the deck and boosts forwards away from the _Spirit._ The Alexis is not far behind. "Alright. Hokari you go in front and I'll chase you." orders Roa over the radio. "OK." replies Hokari. He turns on the thrusters and takes off with Roa right behind him. He stops suddenly and heads up along the y-axis. Roa blasts past him and turns around heading on an intercept course. Hokari heads right along the x-axis and continues going up on the y-axis away from Roa. Roa sees his trick and heads right for him crashing her Gundam's left arm into his Gundam's back. Hokari turns around and kicks the other Gundam in the upper torso and takes off. He heads for the _Federation Spirit_ and blows past it with Roa hot on his tail. Hokari gets behind the ship and hides there waiting for Roa. She flies past and he springs an ambush on her slamming his Gundam's fist in to her side. "AHHHHH!" she yells over the radio._ "Oh crap. I hurt her."_ "Are you OK over there?" he asks across the radio. 

"I think. I hit my head when you hit me."

"Sorry."

"It's OK. I think we should go back now."

They head back to the ship and get on board. Roa just got a big goose egg, and Hokari was just freaked out. The Gundams received minimal system damage from their brawling and were repaired in a few hours. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Hokari ate lunch looking down the table at Roa. "Man, why don't you ask her out for crying out loud?" asks Tray in confusion. "Well I ain't askin' her seein' how Hok already has her marked." Joe says seriously. Hokari whacks Joe upside the head. "Oh. Got whacked Joe." laughs Tray. Hokari finishes his lunch and gets up to put his tray away. He passes the group that Roa hangs out with and pauses for a second with his mouth ready to open. Then he steps back and continues out the doors. He heads up to the rec hall and starts to work out on the barbells. He hears someone walk in and it's Roa without her friends. "Hi." she says shyly. He can't believe she's acting like this. This was the same girl that didn't even waver when he showed up that morning in the MS bay. "Uh. Hi." he says back. "You like to work out?" she asks. "Yeah." he says not believing he ways she's acting. He sits up at looks at her. "You look... I dunno." he says. "You really wanna know? I like you. All right there. I said it." she sits down and looks down. Hokari looks stunned. "R-r-really?" he stammers. "Yeah. Since the day when your friend pushed you over that rail in the loading bays. I was like 'God he's cute.' and ever since... You get the idea." she explains. "Uhhhhhh. Well I... the feelings been mutual ever since that same day." he says. "Really?" she asks. "Yeah. I was just scared cause all your friends were around." he says while holding back a nervous little laugh. "Well. Now that that's out of my system. Do you wanna go out with me?" she asks. "Huh?" he looks confused. "Do you wanna go out with me?" she asks again. "Uh... uh.... uh.... Sure." he says. _"This may not be so bad after all."_ "Alright cool. I can't wait to tell the girls." she gets up and walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek. "See ya." she says as she glides out the door.

Author's notes: Poor Hokari. Hasn't been on the ship but for a few days and already has a girlfriend. Young love. Oh wait. I'm only a teenager myself. I get what he's goin' through though. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Ciao till then.


End file.
